Launchpad's Civil War
"Launchpad's Civil War" is the twenty-seventh episode of DuckTales. Plot Launchpad is chosen to participate in an American Civil War reenactment as his great-grandfather, General Rhubarb McQuack. At first, Launchpad is so proud that he is given the opportunity to portray his ancestor. Unfortunately, little does he know that his side, the Union, lost the battle and that his grandfather was an embarrassment during that war. While trying to pep talk the other redactors portraying the Union soldiers, Launchpad along with Huey, Dewey, and Louie, begin to suspect that something is wrong as Launchpad is quickly laughed to scorn. It is then that they learn from the Mayor of Duckridge, Rufus B. Pinfeathers, as well as from Colonel Beauregard DuBark, the descendant of Colonel Elijah DuBark, General Rhubarb McQuack's rival during the battle, that General McQuack completely bungled his chance to win the battle, resulting in a Confederate victory. It is also quite obvious from the get-go that Beauregard takes great pleasure in watching Launchpad's humiliation from the townsfolk. Later, after goofing up on his horse riding lessons, which ended up in Launchpad riding the horse the wrong way, Launchpad eventually met up with the original soldiers who were with General Rhubarb McQuack as they had been hiding up in a cave for many years due to the humiliating defeat caused by their general. Unable to face the townsfolk of Duckridge. After Launchpad's horse accidentally causes the cave to collapse, Launchpad and the other soldiers decide to take revenge on Colonel Beauregard and the redactors in order to revive his family name. They hastily knock out the redactors portraying the Union soldiers and steal their uniforms. Meanwhile over on the Confederate side, at first everything seems to go according to the script. But then suddenly, Launchpad goes off key when he miraculously draws his sword and shouts to his men: "Lets kick'em in the pants!" Shocked by this, the Mayor attempts to stop Launchpad only to have his microphone disabled by Huey, Dewy, and Louie. Colonel Beauregard and the townsfolk watch in stunned disbelief and confusion as the Union soldiers, instead of fleeing as they did before, start charging down the hill towards them! Although Beauregard tried to rally his men to attack while Launchpad got himself stuck in the hot air balloon ropes just as his great-great-grandfather did, it quickly proved futile and Beauregard's men were completely overrun by the original Union soldiers. Colonel Beauregard, the town hero, now had to endure the same humiliation he'd put Launchpad through when he was forced to surrender. Impressed by their courage, the townsfolk quickly welcome the original Union soldiers into their community. Cast *Brian Cummings as Doofus Drake and Eagle Eye *Richard Erdman as Rufus B. Pinfeathers *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Alan Oppenheimer as Beauregard DuBark and General Rhubarb's soldier #2 *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck *Frank Welker as General Rhubarb's soldier #1 *Alan Young as Young Billy and General Rhubarb's soldier #3 Video releases VHS * "DuckTales: High-Flying Hero" (US release) Laserdisc * "DuckTales: Daredevil Ducks / High-Flying Hero" (US release) DVD * "DuckTales: Volume 1" (Reg. 1) Category:Season 1 episodes (1987) Category:DuckTales Category:DuckTales 1987